


THE AIRPORT/FLIGHT FROM HELL- PART(NER) TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [8]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Full bladders, M/M, Turbulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	THE AIRPORT/FLIGHT FROM HELL- PART(NER) TWO

Starsky returned to his seat, just in time to hear: “Would all passengers please return to you seats. Also please fasten your seatbelts and return your tray tables to their upright position.”

Rachel turned to her son, confusion and fear on her face. “Davie?”

“Let me go see what’s going on, Ma. It’ll be all right. I’ll be right back.” He stood and pulled his badge from his jacket pocket and walked toward the front of the plane.

“Sir, you need to return to your seat and fasten your seat belt, please?”

Starky flashed his badge at her. “I know there’s a problem. I just want to know what it is, please.” He also flashed his dazzling smile at her.

“Officer, that air pocket we hit damaged some controls on the plane. It took out our communication system. We can’t contact LAX… and they can’t contact us.”

“What’s that mean?” Starsky was beginning to get a really bad feeling.

“Hopefully, LAX still sees us on radar. They’ll clear a runway for us.”

“How’ll the pilots know what runway to use?”

He sat down by his mother, smiled at her, took her hand, and prayed.

It could be a bumpy ride.

 


End file.
